Ecoute aux portes et crise de larmes
by sabribridu57
Summary: Ciel a des sentiments pour Sebastian lui aussi. Quand Ciel allait en fin se décider à avouer ses sentiments il entendit Sébastian parler à Grell s'en suit alors une crise de larme. Mais tout fini bien pour mon couple préféré !


_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi_

_Avertissement : Yaoi Ciel x Sebastian ! _

_Résumé : Ciel à des sentiments pour Sébastian, lui aussi. Quand Ciel allait en fin se décider à avouer ses sentiments il entendit Sébastian parler à Grell s'en suit alors une crise de larme. _

_J'espère que ca va vous plaire,_

Bonne lecture : 

Ciel s'interrogeait, devait-t-il lui dire ? Il hésitait, ne sachant pas si il était même capable d'avoir des sentiments. Il s'était aperçu de ses sentiments quelques jours plus tôt, regardant son corps si parfait, si inhumain. Il avait peur d'être rejeté, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il descendit dans la cuisine, lieu où il était censé être. Alors qu'il allait entré, il entendit des voix, d'abord celle de ce shinigami horrible qui avait tué sa tante, toujours en train de crier des allusions sexuels puis celle de son majordome calme comme toujours. Il tendit l'oreille pour capter des bouts de conversation. _(en italique ce que Ciel entend) _

« _Je sais que tu _l'_aime_ ne mens pas, il n'est pas bien pour toi, il va bientôt mourir »

- Oui, et alors ? Je peux lui dire ? _Non_, _les démons _ne sont _pas_ censés avoir _de sentiment_ et il ne m'aime certainement pas !

Ciel n'avait pas besoin d'entendre plus, il courut dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Grell prenait congé, après s'être mis d'accord avec Sébastian pour que ce dernier avoue ses enfin ses sentiments. Le majordome prit le petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé pour son maître et partit dans la chambre de ce dernier. En arrivant, il vit quelque chose qui brisa son cœur, son maître était assis sur son lit et pleurait. Il se rapprocha et quand il allait le prendre dans ses bras il se l'en empêcha, Sébastian ne comprenait pas, avait-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il essaya de se remémorer les événements de ses derniers jours, rien de mal ne lui revenait en mémoire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de question, car Ciel avait recommencé à pleurer. Cette fois il ne se laissa pas repousser, il le prit dans ses bras et il arrêta légèrement de pleurer. Mais quand il lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il pleurait, il le regarda, ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse, avant qu'il ne réponde « parce que j'aime quelqu'un qui n'a aucun sentiment pour moi, ca t'ai déjà arrivé ? Non, suis-je bête, les démons n'ont pas de sentiment », et il recommença à pleurer. C'était faux, mais Sébastian ne savait pas comment le lui dire, il choisit qu'une manière très directe serait la meilleure. C'est ainsi que le jeune Ciel se retrouva coucher sur son lit avec son majordome sur lui en train de l'embrasser. Ciel ne comprenait plus, mais ce n'est pas pour ca qu'il lui donnerait l'ordre d'arrêter, il le voulait depuis si longtemps et surtout il se sentait si bien. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sébastian se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Et vous savez-vous ce que c'est de voir pleurer la personne que vous aimez, parce qu'un autre à pris son cœur sans qu'elle n'ai réussi à en faire autant ? » « Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! » répliqua-t-il. A ses mots le visage de Sébastian n'était qu'étonnement, il ne comprenait plus rien,son maître lui avait bien dit qu'il pleurait car ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ? Quand Ciel vit son visage, il sourit et alla même jusqu'à rire. Avant de demander « Cela voudrait-t-il dire que tu serais amoureux de moi ? » «- Oui jeune maître, puis je savoir qui vous a volé à moi ? » «- Absolument personne » dit-t-il, avant de l'embrasser. Même si Sébastian avait du mal à y croire, les caresses de son maître était bien réel et quand il décida enfin que c'était la réalité il répondit avec empressement à ses caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus envieuse, il se retrouvèrent bientôt nus et si vous voulez un lemon, ne comptez pas sur moi pour en écrire un ! 

_Voila c'est fini j'espère que ca vous a plu ! Désolé si ce n'est pas le cas. Mais sachez que j'adore les reviews même ceux où il y écrit que je n'ai aucun gout au moins elles me permettent de m'améliorer !_


End file.
